


Djimmi x reader Drabble

by PhantomBlue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: This is actually a kinda old drabble and I forgot i wrote this;;;;





	Djimmi x reader Drabble

A pair of large arms surrounded you from behind, snapping you out of your thoughts, followed by a low baritone voice.

“Hey.”

You settled when you heard Djimmi’s voice, leaning deeper into his embrace, smiling.

“Hey.” you hummed back.

He propped his head on top of yours, his arms tightening around you snugly as you both admired the January scenery outside, his hold a fortress of comfort. The warmth that radiated off of him was a welcoming contrast to the harsh winds outside, the subtle aromatic aroma of the spicey tobacco from his pipe clung to him; a scent that you had become very familiar with.

“What’cha think’ about?” you could feel his chest rumble, even as he spoke softly.

“Nothin’.”

He hummed thoughtfully before stooping down, craning his head to nuzzle into the crook of your neck; warm breath tickling you.

“I can change that.”

You playfully smack him in the arm at the deepened tone in his voice with a tut. This only spurred him on. He began to assault your neck and cheek in a barrage of fluttery kisses, you squirming half heartedly in his hold, laughing, before he unleashed a very loud and wet raspberry on your neck. 

You squealed. He laughed.

You tried to get away for real but his hold was resolute. You were soon turned around to face him, both of your laughing fading. His trickster’s grin softened as did his eyes, that mischievous glint turning into a sparkle of adoration. Once again, he stooped down, lifting you up further into his embrace, the smell of scented smoke becoming more apparent as he closed the distance.

“ I love you.” he murmured as he enveloped your lips in his, letting you get a taste of that flavoured spice.


End file.
